A Different View
by Isolde88
Summary: The smallest choice makes the largest difference in the end. Each decision creates a new parallel world. In some, the differences are small. Others go wildly off. What would have happened if one small thing changed for Elizabeth after her failed wedding?
1. Chapter 1

A Different view

The smallest choice makes the largest difference in the end. Each decision creates a new parallel world. In some, the differences are small. Others go wildly off. What would have happened if one small thing changed for Elizabeth after her failed wedding?

Chapter One

It was her wedding day. The day every little girl dreamed about and planned for her whole life. Elizabeth was no different in that sense. It was supposed to be perfect, and as the governor's daughter she had the resources and influence to _make _it perfect. The flowers were all freshly picked and placed with precision. The music was composed just for her special celebration. Her dress was made of the finest materials sent from England. The fort looked like a fairy tale castle, just like in her dreams. Or it would have, had the rain not dowsed everything in a cruel downpour. Everything was ruined and Elizabeth felt broken. Will had not even come.

Twenty minutes ago when the flowers were not drooping, the drapes not sagging, and the cake not melted into oblivion; Elizabeth was pacing frantically in front of the alter to the noise of guests mingling to pass the time. Estrella sat to the side wringing her hands having given up trying to calm the angry bride down. Governor Swann wiped his brow, looking worriedly at his pocket watch and the looming rain clouds.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth hissed, turning again with a violent swoosh of her volumous gown. "How can he not be here? How can he be late to his own wedding?" She cried angrily.

"I'm sorry my dear. I'm sure Will is simply delayed and will arrive any moment. Anything could have happened." Governor Swann said soothingly. "Darling, at least come inside to wait where the guests won't see your agitation." Elizabeth faced him with glowering eyes.

"No. I don't care about my appearance, and I've spent far too long indoors already waiting for my fiancé to arrive. No, I will stay out here." She faced the alter and gazed beyond to the sea. The furrows in her brow slowly melted away and an almost wistful expression replaced the tension. She had such an adventure a year ago. She had fought with pirates, been kidnapped and pranced around in men's clothes. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of, and now, it would never happen again. She wouldn't be able to go to the sea, to consort with pirates, to show who she truly was inside. A married woman did not do such things. She was twenty one and expected to settle down as a quiet lady and wife. Her father, noticing her distant look nodded to Estrella who got up quietly and left the two alone.

"Perhaps we will leave you a moment, for reflection?" He questioned her looking at his daughter with concern. "It never hurts to think things through another time." Elizabeth turned angrily.

"Father!"

"I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed. "I want you to be happy. And I want the best for you. You cannot guilt a Father for that." Elizabeth's expression softened.

"I know. I …"she bit back was going to say and then smiled. "Thank you for your concern." A crack of thunder sounded over head causing the murmur from the guests to stop for a moment then start with more fervor.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the fort, just in case the weather does not hold." He said looking with concern at the sky.

"No, thank you. I'll wait here. It is where I'm supposed to be right now." Her father opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shook his head. He knew she was too stubborn to be moved. He turned with his hands clasped behind his back and walked away.

Elizabeth returned her gaze to the sea. It was beginning to toss and roll as the wind picked up. The waves had turned a beautiful shade of green. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her bouquet. They were the color of James's eyes. As she slowly lowered herself to her knees she felt the first drops hit her head and shoulders. He was her oldest and best friend. Her closest companion since she was twelve and he nineteen, but he was not there. She didn't know where on earth he might be, but she knew his departure from Port Royal was because of her. She had used poor James in order to save Will by manipulating his feelings by agreeing to marry him so they would sail to the Isle de Muerta instead of home. She'd had no choice. Leaving her love to certain death was not an option. Elizabeth bowed her head. The way James had looked when she last saw him months ago! He clearly was not himself, mumbling and saying things without thought. If Elizabeth didn't know James better she'd have said he was suffering a hangover. Her poor James. Perhaps in another world where things were different they would have had the happy ending he desired.

The rain was pouring down steadily and the wind blew strings of her hair, plastering them to her face. Elizabeth shivered from the cold but didn't move. She had not felt this dejected since her mother's death when she was six. Faintly she wondered if she was being punished for what she'd done to her best friend. And where was Will? Had he changed his mind? Elizabeth couldn't imagine a future without him. Gradually she grew numb, physically and emotionally.

Vaguely through the fog in her head she heard footsteps behind her and a voice was drowned out by the rain. She turned around and saw Lieutenant Groves wincing and looking ashamed under the cover of the portico. He cupped his hands around his mouth to repeat his message.

"Miss Elizabeth! Mr. Turner has been arrested. They are on their way here now!" Almost immediately soldiers began swarming out of the Forts chapel entrance to the garden. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and dropped her bouquet in horror. The tears she had been fighting won the battle and joined the rain falling down her face. She ran down the aisle to where her fiancé stood in chains with soldier all around.

"Will." She said clutching at his sodden wedding coat. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." He replied, then gave a gentle smile and continued, "You look beautiful." She gave a small smile at that and continued fidgeting with his collar, flustered and upset.

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She answered. A sudden uproar came from her left.

"Make way! Let me through!" Governor Swann yelled pushing through the crowd towards his daughter, nearly flinging a woman into the wall in his haste. The guards at the front barred his passage with their spears and he bristled with all the righteous anger of a father and political figure. "How dare you!" He shouted. "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" A voice replied from behind Elizabeth and she turned around to see a short man with an air of self importance.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." He drawled as a soldier helped him remove his cloak. Governor Swann's face twisted in disbelief, clearly taken back by the sight of the man.

"Cuttler Beckett?"

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett sounded slightly put out. The soldiers uncrossed their spears and Elizabeth's father regained some of his rage. He stepped forward, between the couple and Lord Beckett.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Elizabeth felt a stirring of pride for her father. While he might not approve of her marriage, he respected Will as her choice and treated him as his son-in-law. Clearly he was showing his authority as Governor and his care for the people under his jurisdiction, but also his care for his family.

"In fact I do." The man simpered. "Mr. Mercer?" A slimy looking man approached Lord Beckett and produced a box from which he removed a paper.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Elizabeth clung to William in disbelief, feeling her face match the look of shock that crossed his. Beckett handed the paper to a dumbfounded Governor who looked at it, then to the couple and back again.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Elizabeth's head jerked around to stare at her father. What he said was impossible!

"Oh, is it?" Beckett took the paper and glanced over it in apathy. "That's annoying. My Mistake. Arrest her." Elizabeth felt herself grabbed away from Will and restrained. Will moved to stop them but was held back by his chains.

"No!" He shouted.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling against her new captors.

"Ah, here's the one for Mr. Turner." Beckett continued, ignoring her completely. He casually handed the second paper to Governor Swann to examine, then pulled out a third and strutted forward and raised his voice a little. "And I have another one for Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?" He looked around as if expecting the party to step forward. Elizabeth glared at the man putting her in shackles then turned on Beckett in rage.

"What are the charges?" she demanded fiercely, enraged by the pompous little man who was attempting to hold back a smirk.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Governor Swann replied still looking over the warrants. Beckett turned and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett," Will spoke with a rough voice barely containing his fury. "In the category of questions not answered…" Elizabeth could no longer contain herself and spoke out sharply, enunciating every word.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge," read her Father with a lump in his throat, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the p…" He broke off in shock. Beckett finished the sentence for him.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett stepped closer and Elizabeth had the urge to lunge forward and strangle him with her chains. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Will and Elizabeth snapped at the same time. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth repeated, glaring as furiously as she could. Beckett no longer contained his smirk.

"Captain Jack sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." He turned away and spoke louder. "Put them behind bars."

A jail cell is hardly the place anyone would want to be spending their wedding night. But Elizabeth and Will were doing just that. In separate cells. And technically it wasn't their wedding night as there had been no wedding. Elizabeth sighed and rolled over, trying to find some comfortable position so she could fall asleep. It was true; she hadn't wanted to give up adventure. But she would have for Will. And furthermore, a trip to the hangman's noose was hardly the adventure Elizabeth wanted. She suddenly found herself longing for the comfort of her home and life before the pirates came, with its safety and familiarity. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be a married woman now, held in her husband's loving embrace! Grumbling and feeling bruised all over, Elizabeth sat up and looked over to Will's cell. Miraculously he was asleep leaning up against the wall. She gazed at him with love and sadness in her eyes. He didn't deserve this. His whole life had been filled with difficulty and sorrow. Now, just when he was about to have some happiness come into his life, it was stripped away. He had been so excited, so happy to be allowed to marry the woman he had loved for so long. Will gave a sigh in his sleep and shifted slightly against the cold stone. Elizabeth gave a small, wistful smile. What would become of them now?

The next morning Elizabeth sat in the cold, filthy, and mildly damp cell feeling very much alone. Her only comfort was the small window letting light stream in to warm her face. They had taken Will somewhere else. Perhaps Beckett wanted to talk, or perhaps his mood leaned to torture. She shivered at the thought. She glanced over at the soldier standing guard that morning. He was new, having come with Beckett, and therefore a cold stranger to Elizabeth. There might have been no one else in the room for all the attention he gave her.

Suddenly the soldier sprang into action as there was a commotion on the stairs. Will turned the corner ignoring the soldier's remarks that he couldn't be there. Her father, following, quickly reprimanded the young lieutenant. Will rushed over to Elizabeth's cell and crouched down, pressing his hands through the bars to hold hers. Immediately Elizabeth felt better, knowing Will was safe and well.

"Lord Beckett is sending me away to bring back Jack's compass." He said hurriedly. Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" She stroked his hand gently through the bars. Will shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Governor Swann spoke up. He looked distressed beyond measure. Will turned halfway and gave him a cold look.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?" Elizabeth felt shocked Will would be so rude to her father. However, the governor ignored the offense and continued with authority.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?" He looked around for the dog that guarded the keys to the prison and whistled. Unsurprisingly it did not come. The dog was very good at ignoring the pleadings and bribery offered it every day. Elizabeth drew closer to Will, as much as she could with the bars separating them.

"I have faith in you. Both of you." She stated with conviction, then paused, considering the situation and lowered her head a bit. She had grown slightly more logical in her adventures and could see her predicament with a less rosy shade than she would have previously. She knew Will wanted her undivided faith and hope in his mission, but logically there were problems with it. It was no small matter to search the Caribbean for one person. The chances of finding Jack quickly were very small. Beckett could easily lose patience. "But father is right to worry." She carefully stated slowly. Will drew back looking affronted. Elizabeth continued quickly begging him to understand. "You have no idea how long it will take to find Jack! What happens to me during that time? And what if you never find him? You would be unable to come back to Port Royal! I don't like the idea of being separated." Will shook his head.

"I will find him. I promise you that. You must have faith." They were both silent for a moment, uncomfortable with the difference of opinion between them. It was their first disagreement. Elizabeth gave a smile and tried to break the moment to have Will know she believed in him again.

"Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga." Will responded with confidence. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. Then I intend to return here and marry you." He gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Properly?"

"With your leave. If you'll still have me." Will blushed slightly. Elizabeth smiled.

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already." She murmured leaned closer, hoping Will would kiss her. A loud snapping noise broke the moment and Elizabeth looked up to see her father holding a bit of the wall sconce he'd broken off the wall, embarrassment written all over his face. She grinned and shook her head. Will returned the grin, looking happy she was smiling again.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He whispered then stood up and rushed off. Elizabeth stared after him with longing. Governor Swann dropped the sconce in the corner and cleared his throat.

"Keep your chin up Elizabeth. We'll find a way to get you out of there as soon as possible." He walked over and patted her hand still clutching the bars. "I have to go attend to matters concerning Will's departure, but I will try to return shortly." He gave his daughter a reassuring smile and trailed Will back up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed and let go of the bars, then scooted herself back against the wall. Once again she was alone, save the inattentive guard. She wished Beckett had sent her with Will, but knew she was collateral so that Will would actually come back. Still, she despised having to sit like a helpless maiden waiting for a prince to come save her. She'd rather be out there, in the heat of the battle. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on the wall. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading and the reviews! Keep them coming with opinions, comments and constructive criticism. _

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Elizabeth's long day turned into something more of a stretch of long days. She was let out twice a day to relieve herself, as she was a lady, but other than that she remained in a cell the entire time with nothing to do. The third day she was hanging through the bars blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face repeatedly, feeling she may die from boredom and wishing there were at least other prisoners around, when she received something of a respite. The guard was changing as usual and Elizabeth glanced over doing a double take as she realized she finally recognized the man sent to watch over her.

"Lieutenant Groves! She exclaimed after the previous guard had marched up the stairs. Groves turned quickly and made a hushing motion.

"Keep your voice down! We are not permitted to talk to you, and the chances of my being allowed to stay are slim if they learn we are familiar with each other." He shot a nervous glance towards the stairs than moved closer to Elizabeth's cell. "Your father told me he was grateful for your understanding of the dire circumstances in waiting for Jack and sends his apologies that his preparations have taken so long." He gave a half grin. "He sent me as a 'small comfort till tonight' is how he put it. How are you Miss Swann?" Elizabeth gave a quiet laugh.

"Bored out of my mind and a bit sore from sitting around all day, but I'm well. No one has tried to harm me." Groves nodded his understanding and Elizabeth cocked her head at him. "How have you been? It's been a very long time since I've seen you. Besides three days ago I mean. How long has it been?"

"Since a month after Commodore Norrington resigned his post and left." Groves replied, showing discomfort at what he was saying.

"Oh." Elizabeth drew back, embarrassed and became silent, looking down and drawing shapes in the dust. Groves gave her a thoughtful look.

"Would it have been so terrible?" She looked up in confusion. He had the face of someone who just blurted out something he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was curious. Groves took a deep breath, closed his eyes and continued.

"Would it have been so terrible to go through with the marriage to Commodore Norrington?" Elizabeth drew herself up and gave him an affronted look before turning her back to him.

"Lieutenant Groves! I find that question highly improper!" Instantly the man's face became blank and he held himself back to attention.

"My apologies Miss." He said tonelessly. Elizabeth sighed; she'd just insulted the only proper company she'd had in days, and now it appeared he planned on not speaking the rest of his shift. She came back to the bars and looked the Lieutenant over. She did not know him well, but Norrington had always spoken highly of him and remarked on what a good friend and soldier he was. The former Commodore had always chosen his friends carefully, making sure of their character before becoming familiar at all with them. Any man who Norrington called friend was sure to be a good man. Elizabeth sighed once more before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." When he merely gave a small nod, she flopped down and began picking at a thread on her gown. "I…I don't know." She quietly tried to answer his question. "In all honestly, no, it probably wouldn't have been terrible. Commodore Norrington would have ensured I was safe, comfortable and occupied. I'd have all the comforts I grew up with, and my own household to run. I'd be close to my father still and married to a good man who cared about me greatly and who I respected. I'd be married to a dear friend." She looked up to see Groves looking at her and listening. "It would have been…nice." She finished, looking down at her hands again.

"Than, if I may ask; if it would have been nice, why did you go back on your word?" Groves asked cautiously. Elizabeth threw the offending thread from her dress down and began picking at another.

"Will said he loved me. And I love him. The Commodore is the one who released me from our engagement."

"After you made it clear you preferred the blacksmith and humiliated him in front of his men." Elizabeth looked up sharply and the Lieutenant stiffened back up to attention. "I'm sorry Miss. It was not my place."

"No, you're right. I did." She stared off into the distance thinking about it for the first time. "I did humiliate him. I hadn't realized, or thought." She bit her lip. "I should have known though, and it was wrong of me to be as thoughtless as I was. I shouldn't have taken Will's hand in front of him and his men." Groves was silent and she pulled her gaze back up to him to see him watching her closely. "Still, I loved Will. I couldn't let him be hurt. I couldn't pretend I didn't hear what he said. I was so in love with him." She gave a smile, thinking of her beloved and how happy he looked when Norrington gave her to him.

"Had you no love for your former fiancé?" Grove's voice cut through her thoughts and she focused back on him, growing uncomfortable under his gaze. She nervously fidgeted and looked away.

"No. I don't know. He was my dearest friend and longest companion. I don't like that I hurt him." She paused, and looked back at Groves. His gaze was penetrating and she felt exposed in front of it. "I don't feel like talking about this anymore." She said shortly and crossed her arms, sniffing in an indignant fashion. She had no reason to feel uncomfortable, there was no reason she should allow the Lieutenant to make her feel uncomfortable! Elizabeth felt tempted to glare at Groves again, but resisted, knowing he'd feel insulted again.

"Of course, Miss." Groves gave a small incline of his head, than leaned on his gun and looked away, lost in his own thoughts. Elizabeth shifted where she sat, frowning to herself. Why did that particular question rub her the wrong way? The answer was so simple. She'd known James since she was a child; he was her first friend away from England. Will naturally came close after, since they'd found him in the ocean, but she had already bonded with the former lieutenant Norrington at that point. She'd disliked the idea of leaving England and all that she was familiar with behind, even with the excitement of an exotic place with dangerous pirates lurking around. James had helped her feel more comfortable with the move, as she already had a trusted friend to rely on when they arrived at their new home. He'd been so different back then. Not as afraid of guarding what he said against female ears, more playful, more approachable. Elizabeth smile to herself, remembering how many times she'd run into James' office to tell him some trivial thing, or for comfort when someone had hurt her. In the later case he'd always asked if she wanted the offending party put in prison, as a joke naturally, but it made her smile to know he cared about her feelings. Even more recently, the year before when he'd released her from their engagement because she loved Will; that showed how much he cared for her. He respected her feelings and wanted her to be happy; even if it was not with him.

"He meant so much to me. He means so much to me still." She whispered without realizing it, leaning against the bars and staring off, thinking of the Commodore and his green eyes. Groves furrowed his brow, sizing her up and watching as her expression turned softer, almost wistful. She probably didn't even know how transparent she was at the moment. "Perhaps I did love him. I suppose I did." Elizabeth shook her head, as if coming out of a daze, than continued quickly, realizing what she'd spoken out loud. "But not like Will. Nothing could compare to Will."

"I see." was all Groves said in response.

"If I may ask, why the questions lieutenant?" Elizabeth stretched out her sore legs and pushed herself back to lean on the wall. Groves bit his lip considering his words before he answered.

"They are the questions the Commodore kept asking himself and us before he left, despite knowing we didn't have the answers. I suppose hearing them so often made me desire to know the truth myself, though it isn't my business." He looked down, a small flash of shame covering his face. Elizabeth was stunned into silence hearing that the she hadn't known the half of the trouble she caused the Commodore. They were quiet for a minute before he broke the silence, looking up and blushing at his boldness.

"Do me one small service? Keep an eye out for James. If you ever do come across him, if your paths meet up again, be kind to him and look out for him. I very much doubt he is in a place to do so himself." Groves looked so sad thinking about his friend that Elizabeth couldn't do anything but nod and assure him.

"Yes, of course." The lieutenant looked a little happier at her answer and leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you. That means a lot." They shared a brief, awkward smile with each other.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps on the stairs and around the corner came a group of guards with several dirty looking pirates in chains. They unlocked the cell next to Elizabeth's and directed all the men inside.

"Some more charges for you Lieutenant." One of the guards said, giving a salute. Just as quickly the guards marched back upstairs, leaving Elizabeth and Groves alone with the smelly, muttering criminals. She shared a disturbed look with the Lieutenant and felt her mood drop; talk was clearly off the table now, as well as any comfort. Elizabeth scooted away from the bars holding the men back from her as they realized a pretty woman was placed next to them. The pirates pressed themselves up against the bars whistling and making lewd comments until Groves barked at them to leave her be. Elizabeth hoped her father hurried with his arrangements and came for her quickly.

Four hours later Groves' shift was up and he had left, but no relief came to replace him. Without supervision, the pirates had returned to their attempts at getting Elizabeth to come over to them. They were failing horribly. Elizabeth thought with distain that they could certainly use a lesson or two on manners and the proper way to address a lady. She'd placed herself outside their reach and tried to ignore the vulgar whispering by remembering her adventure on the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow, and wondering where he was now. Most likely off on a fantastic adventure, causing trouble and drinking far too much rum. She smiled to herself at that last bit. Jack certainly had a fondness for the strong drink; he'd been furious when she burnt up a stock of rum on the island they were stranded on for a signal fire. His face had been so distressed, as if she'd killed his first child instead of destroying a stash of alcohol. Which made her wonder; did Jack have any children at the ports he frequented? She frowned at the thought. It wasn't terribly unlikely; many pirates had accidental children in various places. He'd been perfectly happy to try and get cozy with her on the rum runners island after all. And cozy indeed they had become. Nothing to tarnish her wedding night, but she'd certainly learned a thing or two about the goings on between a man and a woman. Jack was well accomplished in the art of seduction and certainly knew how to use his mouth for things other than talking nonsense. She smirked at the memory. Though it had been amazing, Jack hadn't been her first kiss; that privilege actually belonged to James.

_That _was quite the memory; kissing James before he'd become the stiff man she now thought of merely as Norrington. She'd convinced the poor blushing and stammering young lieutenant that she needed her first kiss to be with someone she trusted. Someone who was experienced but who wouldn't judge her for her own fumbling attempts at romance. She'd only been sixteen, just passed her début, and was worried about the suitors who were starting to appear. The twenty three year old James didn't know how to convince Elizabeth that it was improper and inappropriate for him to "teach her how to kiss" as she put it when she'd cornered him in a darkened corridor at the fortress. He blustered and stammered until she pulled him down by his lapels to meet her impatient lips. To her delight he didn't push her away after his shock wore off, but kissed her until her knees gave out. Afterwards he was redder than a ripe tomato and stuttered out an apology before quickly escorting her home. James had refused to speak of the incident again and would loudly begin talking about the weather as his ears turned red whenever she brought it up.

A clattering on the stairs drew her out of her thoughts of Jack and James, and she hurried to get up as soon as she saw her father in a traveling cloak accompanied by a young guard with the prison keys.

"Come quickly." The governor said as the guard unlocked her cell. She hoped he would not get in trouble later for the act.

"You've got to tell me what's happening." She reminded her father, stumbling a little over her heavy dress as they went up the stairs and headed for the court yard.

"I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England; the captain is a friend of mine." He responded shortly. Elizabeth pulled back, horrified.

"No! I'm not going to England. Will's only gone to look for Jack, he'll be back and I won't leave without him!" The Governor gripped her arm firmly and pulled her forward again.

"We cannot count on William Turner. He may not find Jack, and he may not come back. Now come!" Governor Swann gripped her elbow, practically dragging her down the hall in his haste.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for. Will would never desert me." Elizabeth responded bitterly, trying to keep her footing and keep up with her father's pace.

"Of course. This is no time for innocence Elizabeth. Be reasonable. Lord Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. His name is all but signed on the papers. Even if Will succeeds…do not ask me to endure the sight of my only daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." Elizabeth could see he was panicking greatly and was determined to get her out of the country. There would be no arguing with him. They entered the courtyard to find a dark carriage waiting for them. It looked like another prison cell to Elizabeth. Her father opened the door and helped her inside. "Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns." He said as comfort. Elizabeth glared darkly.

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging."

"Than there is nothing for you here." Her father said shortly and closed the door. Outraged Elizabeth gaped after him than quickly opened the door on the other side and slipped out unseen by her father who had headed up to drive the carriage. She just made it out and ran for cover as the carriage took off. She would not be forced to leave against her terms. While she loved, and respected her father, and was grateful for his help in aiding her, and had supported him against Will, she could not follow through with his plan. Hopefully he would forgive her.

Sticking to the shadows Elizabeth slowly made her way through the fort, trying to form a plan to find Will. Even if she did find him, they were both wanted criminals now, though she was better off as the governor's daughter. She might be given a pardon. Especially if she were able to find Norrington and they explained the situation with the pirates to the King. But Will…they would hang him no questions asked. She furrowed her brow in thought. Hadn't her father said something about papers of pardon? If she could find those, there might be a way to free Will. Quickly she assessed where she was in relation to the offices of the Military officials. Beckett had no doubt set himself up in the best one. She smirked; fortunately for her it used to be Norrington's so she knew every way to sneak in un-noticed. She began to move again, this time deeper into the fort.

Elizabeth was seated at the desk when Beckett came in and had the gun she'd stolen from the drawer trained on him before he even had closed the door and turned around. Truth be told, she was waiting for him to arrive. The pardon papers as it turned out were not signed. She needed Beckett's signature before they would be worth anything. When he turned and saw her pointing her gun straight at him he merely raised his hands and an eyebrow.

"Ah. Miss Elizabeth. And to what do I owe this…unexpected pleasure?" His tone was mildly mocking and disdainful despite his situation. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and rose to her feet.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King. Correct?" Beckett remained where he was as she approached slowly, never lower the weapon.

"Yes, but they are not valid until they bare my signature and seal."

"This is why I am still present. I'm here to negotiate." She reached Beckett and placed her gun against his forehead.

"I'm listening intently." Elizabeth prodded at Beckett until he began to walk towards his desk then stopped him to face her again.

"You've sent Will for the compass. It will lead you to nothing good." To her surprise Beckett turned his back to her and sat down at his desk.

"Ah, you believe that the compass only leads to the Isle De Muerta. Never worry Princess. I care not for cursed Aztec gold; my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer." Elizabeth leaned forward and cocked the gun below his chin and narrowed her eyes.

"Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." She thrust the papers roughly at him and Beckett unfolded them.

"So I did." As he began to sign and seal the papers Elizabeth felt a small release of tension. One obstacle passed. Beckett gave in more quickly than she had planned on. She looked up sharply though as Beckett continued talking. "A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes? You are making a great effort to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." Elizabeth snatched the papers back.

"What are you talking about? These are not going to Jack." She scowled at the hateful little man who was smirking at her.

"Or really? Than Mr. Turner? Or perhaps Mr. Norrington? No matter who you chose to insure, I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." He lay his fingertips together and watched with a bemused expression as Elizabeth quickly made her escape back out the window.

A half hour later Elizabeth found herself in men's clothing again and stowed away on a boat. It was large enough that no one would notice another cabin boy, or try to become familiar with her. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to throw her wedding gown away, it was too close and painful still to realize her life had fallen apart. The dress was currently thrown behind the cargo in hopes no one would find it. She couldn't risk being found out and taken back to Port Royal. Elizabeth sighed and sifted against the hard wood of the boat's belly. She was supposed to be happily married lady and have a husband to hold through the night. Instead she was anxiously hiding on a boat in men's clothing, having no idea where her fiancé was. In the dark where no one could see, she finally let go of the tears she'd been holding since her wedding failed. Containing her sobs, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face against her knees. Nothing was right. Everything had gone wrong and no one she depended on was present to help her in this moment of need. She had to go this alone. It was a harsh reality check for the young woman. It would still be a long time till the sun rose.

* * *

><p><em>Here is a hint from the beginning of the next chapter in thanks for reading!<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

James was drunk. More drunk than he had been in a long time, which was saying something seeing as how he spent the grand majority of his days staring at the bottom of a bottle. He heard someone giggling close by and then nearly fell out of his seat when Desiree bumped into him. She was wearing far too much makeup as normal, and her dress was even more gaudy and frilly than the ones of the past week. All together she looked like a cheap whore. Which she happened to be.

"Oh James! It's good to see you as always. I must say, it's nice to have some regular company around." She clutched at his arm and pressed her ample bosom against him. James was not swayed by her attempts at seduction and continued with his drink.

"Desiree, as I've told you time and again, it was a moment of weakness. It will never happen again. Now be off with you." He pulled his arm free of her grasp with a sharp tug. Desiree scowled and clenched her fists into the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh, and those other girls aren't one time mistakes? I've seen you with Veronica at least three times!" She spat her words out in anger. James didn't look her way and spoke with a nonchalant tone.

"It's none of your business you I associate with. And as I chose to spend my time with people of a more gentle nature, you clearly don't qualify." Desiree's mouth fell open and she glared at the former Commodore, clearly affronted.

"Well I never! Just what are you insinuating James Norrington?" James seemed to sigh and finally turned to look at Desiree.

"You, Desiree, are no lady." As Desiree stormed off James turned back to the bar and gave a half sigh. He was certainly no Gentleman. Not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry that this has taken so long. Honestly I've had the majority done for months, but couldn't bring myself to finish it or publish it. In the middle of writing such a chapter, it became too painful to continue for a long time. I've had several serious personal crisis since the new year, and am still trying to adjust in my new situations. Thank you for your continued patience. I'll try to live up to your expectations, and promise that I wont leave this story unfinished so long as I am able to write. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it up to you later. _

Chapter 3

Tortuga was as disgusting as ever. Men everywhere were chasing after loose women, fighting, indulging in strong drink and showing the foulest side of human nature. James Norrington sat in the midst of it all and didn't bat an eyelash. It was no worse than anything he'd seen every day for the past few months since he'd come to be there. Perhaps the most alarming thing was that he actually didn't mind it all so much anymore.

James was drunk. More drunk than he had been in a long time, which was saying something seeing as how he spent the grand majority of his days staring at the bottom of a bottle. He heard someone giggling close by and then nearly fell out of his seat when Desiree bumped into him. She was wearing far too much makeup as normal, and her dress was even more gaudy and frilly than the ones of the past week. All together she looked like a cheap whore. Which she happened to be.

"Oh James! It's good to see you as always. I must say, it's nice to have some regular company around." She clutched at his arm and pressed her ample bosom against him. James was not swayed by her attempts at seduction and continued with his drink.

"Desiree, as I've told you time and again, it was a moment of weakness. It will never happen again. Now be off with you." He pulled his arm free of her grasp with a sharp tug. Desiree scowled and clenched her fists into the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh, and those other girls aren't one time mistakes? I've seen you with Veronica at least three times!" She spat her words out in anger. James didn't look her way and spoke with a nonchalant tone.

"It's none of your business who I associate with. And as I chose to spend my time with people of a more gentle nature, you clearly don't qualify." Desiree's mouth fell open and she glared at the former Commodore, clearly affronted.

"Well I never! Just what are you insinuating James Norrington?" James seemed to sigh and finally turned to look at Desiree.

"You, Desiree, are no lady." As Desiree stormed off James turned back to the bar and gave a half sigh. He was certainly no Gentleman. Not anymore.

One year previously

James stared out the window into the beautiful blue sky. It was a lovely day, absolutely stunning, and perfect for sailing. It was time to be off. He'd given Jack the head start he'd promised; a gift for helping to rescue his fiancée. No, that wasn't right. Former fiancée. No, that wasn't exactly true either. Former promised. That worked. James groaned and let his pounding head fall into his hands. He wasn't a drinking man, but had spent the last day or so locked in his room with only a bottle for company. He was tempted to drink the hangover into submission but knew his men needed him as alert as possible for their departure; their confident and strong Commodore. James knew that he kept his emotions hidden from those around him, but he wasn't the cold emotionless man everyone believed him to be. Whether she believed it or not, he truly loved Elizabeth. If he didn't than he'd never have given his permission for Will to take her. The only things that mattered to James were the sea and Elizabeth's happiness. She was happy with Will.

James stood and walked to the window, hands clasped behind him. Elizabeth knew little about proper courtship and betrothals, but James wasn't going to let that stand in the way of what would make her happy. Even at the expense of his own happiness.

There was a knock on the door and James sighed. Of course he couldn't have these last moments to himself. Someone always demanded his attention. "Come in." He called, not turning to see his guest. He heard the door open and close behind him quietly and then there was a curious moments pause.

"James?" The quiet whisper caused his blood to freeze in his veins. No, surely God wouldn't be so cruel as to inflict this upon him. "James?" came the voice again and he closed his eyes in response. He didn't have the strength to deal with this now. A hand gently touched his sleeve and James forced himself to turn and face his tormenter. Elizabeth looked as beautiful as ever, gazing with concerned eyes into his own. "James? Are you alright?"

"I am well Miss Swann. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" James distanced himself from the young lady and tried to not show the pain that was eating at the hole in his chest. He had enough experience putting on his professional face to know that he appeared calm and collected.

Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her and looked down at the floor. "I wanted to come and… I… don't know what to say." She stuttered. Norrington looked at her with eyes that betrayed nothing and waited. " I wanted to thank you. For everything." Elizabeth looked up and his heart stilled for a moment. She looked so earnest. "Thank you, for saving me and Will. And for being such a good friend. And for allowing me to…"

"Think nothing of it Miss Swann." He interrupted. He didn't want to hear the words out loud. "You are welcome. I am glad you are safe and happy." As he looked at Elizabeth he realized how very young she was. Except for her recent incident with the pirates she had very little experience with the real world. She'd been cradled her entire life and given whatever she wanted. Everything was taken care of for her. She hadn't even been interested or involved in the formal arrangements of their engagement. While she hadn't accepted his proposal until they were at sea, they'd actually been betrothed long before then. The formal paperwork and agreement had been settled between him and Governor Swann week prior to his proposal. He'd never thought she'd refuse, and believed she would be happy with the arrangement. James knew asking her was polite, and felt she would appreciate the gesture. However, it was actually her father's decision that mattered. They'd been formally engaged for two weeks before his promotion. James had wished to wait until he was Commodore until he joined hands with Elizabeth. She knew none of this. She felt a simple exchange of words was all it took to make an engagement for a lady like her. Thus he played along with her belief and didn't allow her to be burdened by the facts. James doubted that Turner even knew the proper course of action and thus being silent allowed the young lovers to be together in happiness.

Elizabeth stepped closer to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "James, I know we've been friends for a long time and honestly hope I haven't jeopardized that with my actions. Your friendship means the world to me." Norrington pulled back again, giving him the distance he so desperately needed.

"Miss Swann, you have nothing to fear. I will always be your friend." He turned and walked to the window. "Now, I do apologize but I'm afraid I must make the final preparations for my departure."

"Yes. Of course." He heard her quiet response. Then she approached him again. "James, I…please look at me." He sighed and turned to find her standing much closer than he'd believed. With the window there was nowhere to escape and he began to feel the throbbing in his head worsen as his blood raced. Unbelievably Elizabeth stepped closer. They were far closer than was proper for their situation. James stared at her, confused. "I…be careful James. Don't do anything dangerous. Please… I…." Suddenly her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her face buried in his chest. James stood frozen, shocked and confused. Then, slowly he carefully wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to rest on hers. He knew this was not proper and he should push her away, but as always, she affected him so. He just wanted to feel this before he left.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered, breathing in her scent. After a moment she pulled away and moved to the door.

"I'm sorry. I just…I didn't want you to think…James…I, I do care for you." And with that she quickly left. James stood, staring at the door in complete shock. A sharp pain ripped through his chest and he leaned against his desk with his eyes closed. The empty feeling that had plagued him the past two days was gone and replaced by a burning ache; so similar to being run through with a sword that James was tempted to look for the offending weapon. It was so much easier to believe she didn't care. He thumped his fist against the desk in frustration and pain. It was not right that she had this control over him. Glancing over at his cabinet, he decided his crew would have to get along that morning with a smashed captain.

"Lost in thought again Captain?" A voice pierced James' memories and brought him back to the dirty and dingy bar he sat in. Blinking he turned to see the lovely Veronica smiling at him sadly.

"Veronica. Pull up a stool and join the fallen." Despite what Desiree thought, he and Veronica were friends. They had been together, but that was only once. Veronica had a little more decorum than many of the whores that were easily found throughout the port. She tended to dress more conservatively, for a whore at least, and her makeup was never as gaudy as the other girls. Her light brown hair was kept pulled out of her face, and her soft blue eyes shone with kindness. She was often in demand for the slightly more respectable types, wanting to imagine they had a soft spoken lady for the night. James still wasn't exactly sure how Veronica had come to be in such a place when she had the presence of one with a higher upbringing. She always turned the conversation in James' way. In Veronica James had found a friend and confidant. She was the only one in Tortuga who knew why he was now a mess of a man instead of a proud Commodore. Also, she was the only one to get a small smile out of James in months. She allowed him to feel a little bit like himself again. The only problem was that James did not wish to feel like himself at the moment. If fact he was rather trying to forget who he was. Still Veronica was his friend and one does not turn their back on a friend. He winced at that thought. 'One should not turn their back on a friend' He amended.

"So what has your head in such a gloom that you haven't been sober since Sunday?" Veronica asked, motioning the bar tender for a drink.

"She's married, Veronica. Bleeding married." He slammed the bottle onto the counter. "Got married on a Sunday, just like her Mother. Her Father walking her down the aisle, just as he hoped. And joining hands with that confounded blacksmith, just like she wanted." His nails were drawing blood in his palms, but James couldn't bring himself to care. "It should have been me there, Veronica. It was supposed to be me." Veronica gently laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I know it hurts." James turned his head towards her, brow furrowed still in anger.

"Really. You know?" He laughed harshly. "What would a girl like you know of having your life ripped out from below you by the one person you trusted to share it with? You've never been in a place to have such a thing." Veronica recoiled from him, breathing in sharply. James instantly felt horrible at what he'd said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that. I know nothing of you life or what you've gone through. Please forgive me."

Veronica gave a small smile and settled back into her seat, taking the bottle that had just been placed in front of her. "Of course James. I forgive you." She took a long swig and set the bottle down again, but still clutched it in her hands, staring at it. "I wasn't always a whore. I was married once. Still am perhaps." She lifted her eyes towards the ceiling and sighed. "Unless he's dead."

James didn't know what to say. He was dumbstruck in horror for his friend, and kicked himself for dumping his sorrow onto her. "Oh Veronica. I'm…"

"Don't say sorry. Don't say that James." She interrupted with an edge to her voice, then gave a laugh that lacked any humor. "I've heard that too much and it does no good. I don't want pity. I should have known better. It is my fault I am here now." She lifted the bottle to her lips again and James noticed her hands were shaking slightly. "I haven't told anyone but the Madam of The Scarlett House this James. Not sure how to go about it." She paused and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I suppose it started when I was 18."

"I had just turned 18 and was sent to my Aunt's house to stay for a time. She was to teach me more about becoming a lady and the responsibilities of a wife. I had never been away from home, away from my family and was excited for the adventure of it all. I became friends with the local girls and enjoyed myself immensely. But then I met him. David Alejandros Portas. He was exotic to me; I'd never met someone who was Spanish before. The girls warned me of him. Said he was a ladies' man and would take advantage of any girl who would let him. Said he was a sailor and that he'd ruined girls in other towns before. But he was so charming and had the most intoxicating voice I'd ever heard. When he sung I felt things I'd never felt before." Veronica bit her lip and glanced up at James. "I'd lived a very sheltered life you see." James nodded in understanding. "David told me he loved me and would give anything for me to be his. He proposed only a few weeks after meeting me, but I was so enthralled by him that I accepted. Drenched with love, I ignored my Aunt's protests and refusals to accept his offer for my hand. I grew impatient with my friends and family telling me that it was wrong. I only thought they were trying to stand in the way of my love for him."

Behind them a brawl had started and the noises of breaking glass and swearing sailors filled the air. A man fell against the bar beside Veronica with a knife in his shoulder. He pulled it out and lunged back into the fray with frightening enthusiasm. Veronica sighed and pulled James to a shadowy corner where they would not be bothered. When they were settled she continued.

"David and I ran away one night and sailed off to another port. We were married by the captain of the boat. He was an old shipmate of David's and laughed through the entire short ceremony. We ended up in a tiny village where David found work as a fisherman, and I became a cleaning woman for the people. I was not used to hard work. It was extremely hard and I cried every night, holding my battered hands and my fish smelling husband. It only took him two months till he was completely frustrated by my lack to skill and ability to adjust. It did not matter to him that I'd never lived this way before, that I was still very much a child. David said he loved me still, and I could tell he meant it. But that didn't prevent him from seeing other women. I caught him on three occasions with different girls he'd found somewhere. I don't know how many others there were. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but it was hard to resist the beautiful women around our village. The last time I found him and a red head in bed I just collapsed and sobbed, feeling overwhelmed and wishing I'd listened to my Aunt. David was stricken with guilt and he promised he'd stop fooling around and be faithful.

"We wanted a fresh start. So he packed up our things and told me we would find somewhere new to start over. I was so relieved and excited until we landed here. He told me that he was going to find another boat to take us somewhere better, and then disappeared for days. I finally went looking for David and found him leaving on a ship with another woman." Veronica closed her eyes and lowered her head. "He looked at me but didn't say anything. Just pulled the woman closer and stood there on the deck as the ship pulled away with the emptiest expression on his face. I heard her ask who I was and why I was staring at them and crying, but he didn't answer. She turned and left for elsewhere, but David stayed and leaned against the railing. He looked as if he would say something but then shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and gave me a sad look. We kept our eyes locked on each other till he was out of sight. I stood there on the dock long after the ship had disappeared. That was the last time I saw my husband."

James sat in frozen horror staring at his friend completely at a loss for words. Veronica turned and saw his expression. She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. "I'm sure you can guess what happened next." She shrugged and finished her drink. "I've grown used to it I suppose. It's not the best life, but there are happy moments." Veronica gave James' arm a squeeze. "For instance, I have a good friend in you." James managed to give her a small smile. The two sat in silence, watching the bar fight late into the night.


End file.
